Cold Feet
by a2agenesgirl
Summary: ALTERNATIVE ENDING to s3ep8. Alex knows the truth and is faced with a daunting prospect of leaving Gene and the 80s behind for Heaven. She has some big decisions to make, not made any easier by the presence of Jim Keats, determined to bring Hunt down
1. Home?

_**Hello again! A apologize to those of you who have subscribed to my fanfiction as I haven't uploaded anything in far too long and I apologize. I've had a very busy, stressful time lately and it looks set to continue that way! I will try to upload more often but please understand if I don't.**_

_**I'm afraid it's another alternative ending, but I hope you enjoy it. The ending has NOT been decided yet, so please review letting me know what you think and what your ideas are! I'm sure you can guess what two ideas I am toying with…**_

Alex looked towards the door of the Railway Arms with disbelief. Soon, she would take those few steps to accept and finalise her death. She would willingly walk into Heaven and leave both her worlds behind. Alex had lost her daughter and her life and now she was about to leave the man of her dreams. 'Life On Mars' was buzzing out of the pub, drawing Alex in with the temptation of being reunited with Sam Tyler and the CID team. However, her conscience and her heart told her to stay with Gene so he wasn't left alone and so she wouldn't lose everything in one day.

Tears fell down her face as she shivered in the cold. As she turned to look at Gene, his heart broke as he saw the pain in her eyes. They seemed to beg him to give her some words of comfort and tell her she could stay, but Gene knew that she would be happier in Heaven with the rest of the team. His selfish desire was to keep her there with him, forever in Limbo and give her the ability to forget her past.

"I can't, Gene. I just can't." Alex was practically begging him.

"You can. You have to, Alex."

Gene saw anger boil behind Alex's eyes. She wasn't going to let him make his decision for her. Alex began to walk away from Gene and in the opposite direction of the pub. Gene went to grab her arm but she pushed him away, breaking into a run. In any other situation, the scene would have been rather comical but, this time, Alex knew that the gravity of the situation was only set to increase.

As Gene watched her leave, his heart sank as he realized that his authority over her wouldn't work in this scenario. However, he knew Alex well enough to know where she would end up going so Gene wiped his eyes, took a final glance at the Railway Arms and walked in the direction that Alex had disappeared in.

Alex was out of breath by the time she reached Luigi's. She doubled over, panting and clutching the stitch burning in her stomach. Alex exhaled slowly and looked up to the window of her flat. When she had set off running away from Gene, Alex had been heading for her flat: she just wanted to curl up on the sofa and cry until everything faded away, leading her into an exhausted sleep. This flat was the closest thing she had to home here… or so she had thought.

Alex looked behind her, relieved to see that there was no sign of Gene just yet. He was probably just taking the chase at a leisurely pace, thinking he knew where she would go. She guessed that she was far enough ahead of him to reduce her pace to a jog, and with a final look up to the window, she set off again.


	2. Reminisce

_**Please read and review :) **_

Slightly out of breath, Gene reached the CID office to see Alex stood stiffly in his office, at the window looking out at the kingdom that is Fenchurch East. He saw the reflection of her face in the window; her eyes looked frozen in an empty stare, framed by running eyeliner. She looked even more beautiful than ever in Gene's eyes. He stepped into his own office and instinctively shut the door.

"You took your time," Alex teased.

"I've never understood how you run in those bloody heels," Gene retorted, glad that Alex was keeping her sense of humour throughout this ordeal.

"I got used to it." Gene saw her expression darken again in the reflection. The reflected Alex's eyes snapped to meet his, flicking away almost as suddenly. She resumed scanning the skyline, looking for she-didn't-know-what. Alex couldn't believe that there was a time where she hadn't believed that this world was even real.

"Alex…" Gene said as softly as his gruff voice could manage.

"Can you remember the first time we met, Gene?" Alex interrupted with what Gene assumed was a rhetorical question. "I was dressed like a prostitute and was a damsel in distress. The Quattro raced into focus and, little did I know, I was about to meet you. DCI Hunt and his team. And his bloody snakeskin boots…" Alex gave a small chuckle. "I can't imagine what you must have thought of me, and your first impression couldn't have improved when I swooned in front of you.

"Then I was brought back here. Fenchurch East CID. To the team's surprise, none more than my own, there was my name on a desk: DI Drake. I didn't know how, or why, but I was in the 1980's and I was still a copper. At first, I thought I had used Sam Tyler's mental constructs as my own. I thought it was all in my head.

"I saw things, Gene. The clown, images of my daughter, the barrel of a gun… Some days I thought I had traveled back in time. I wish that it had been that simple. I fought so hard, trying to figure out how to get back. I heard the doctors talking to me, the hospital monitors beeping. But then, when I woke up, I heard you, Gene, talking to me in another hospital bed.

"Honestly? There are still a lot of things I don't understand and I probably never will. Big questions constantly looping through my mind making me feel like my head's about to explode. But, the most perplexing of all? How did I come to fall for a man like Gene Hunt?"

At this point, Gene felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest. This was the real Alex Drake; she was baring her soul to him, knowing that it could be her only opportunity to do so.

"You caused me so much heartache, Gene. I was fighting to get back to my daughter but was terrified by the prospect of leaving you behind. So many times when we were alone together, I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I knew that it would make things so much more difficult for both of us. I never thought that you would find out the truth about me and keeping it from you killed me. There were times when I was sure that you were about to make your move, but you never did.

"I didn't know how long we would have together and the logic voice inside of me told me that it meant that I couldn't tell you that I loved you. You were either a dream, or someone who lived in a different time; clear signs that a relationship would be impossible. Now that I know how real all of this is, I realize that my feelings were legitimate and our chances had increased from none to slim."

At this point, Alex turned to face Gene and was met by a face of empathy, silently telling her that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I can't have my old life back. I can't have my daughter back. I'm grieving but it's tinged with relief as I don't have to fight anymore. I've lost so much already, Gene. Please don't make me lose you too. The impossible dream of staying here with you is tangible now. One wish coming true is a hell of a lot better than having everything ripped away."

Alex turned back to look out of the window, noticing the sky had become overcast making the room darken in the absence of the moonlight. She saw Gene's reflection move towards her and she jumped as his arms slid around her waist. He had bent down slightly in order to rest his head on her shoulder. They both gazed out at the city, lost in the moment; lost in the warmth of the other body.

"Say something, Gene. Tell me what's going on inside that head of yours."

"I'm thinking about all of the time I've wasted not telling you how you make me feel, now that I know that you've felt the same way all along. I'm thinking about the time in Luigi's when you asked me, if I could do anything, what would I do. You leant in, ready for the kill, and I took the bloody moral high ground, saying how drunk we were. I'm thinking about the time in the vault, when you snuggled into my chest and looked up at me expectantly, wanting comfort. I'm thinking about all of the times you were screaming at me and it was I could do not to laugh and take you in my arms."

Gene nestled below Alex's hair to kiss her neck. Her entire body shook, an eternity of unspoken emotion between them being broken. Both Alex and Gene accepted the silence, not even wanting to move. It was perfect.


	3. Decision

_**A very short chapter I'm afraid but I think this is a necessary section to move the plot forward. Please continue to read and review as this is what drives me to continue writing for you guys!**_

"I have to go, don't I?"

"It's complicated, Alex," Gene began, hoping that he could explain. "This is where you're meant to leave everything behind I think. You know that eventually you forget who you are and blend into this place. If you go now, there's a chance that you can escape with your memories."

"If I stay, we could make new memories. If I go, I'll only remember how much I've lost. I could start again. WE could start again." The thought of Gene leaving with her crossed Alex's mind, but she didn't voice the suggestion; it seemed counter-productive for them both to leave everything. Gene had made a life here and it wouldn't have been fair. Alex was sure that Gene could fit her in.

"You really have to think long and hard about this. There would still be problems with staying here."

"But they would be problems we could face together. It was different when I had no-one to turn to, but now you know the truth and you know who I am."

"So, no part of you wants to go?" Alex couldn't distinguish the tone of Gene's voice. There was a portion of concern but a hint of hope that her reply would confirm that she would stay.

"Of course I'm curious about what it would be like. But staying here just makes so much sense. If I go, I choose death. If I stay, I can have life. I can have you, Gene. If you still want me that is…" Alex smiled to herself, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it.

"Don't be daft. Of course I want you. But I want you to be happy, and I'm not sure that I can make you happy. I'm not sure that staying here will make you happy."

"That's what I'm saying! Staying here gives me life, and that means all kinds of ups and downs. The one thing I know is that you being by my side will get me through the downs."

Gene felt tears stinging his eyes and he desperately tried to hold them in. His wildest dream had come true: he had the love of his life in his arms, telling him that she wanted to be with him. Why was he telling her to go?

Alex turned away from the window to face Gene. "So, can I stay?"

"Since when have you ever listened to a bloody word I say?" Gene flashed a genuine smile, tears finally falling down his face. Alex laughed through her own tears, lifting her hands to cradle his face. She moved her finger to wipe a teardrop from his cheek and Gene closed his eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to block the tears.

When he opened his eyes, Gene saw that Alex had stopped laughing. Her expression became a sultry blank. Alex leaned closer and softly kissed Gene's lips. She then moved her mouth towards his right ear and whispered, "I'm home."


	4. Bang

_**I am really pleased that you guys who have reviewed have been enjoying the story so far. I'm ecstatic that this is my most popular fanfic so far in regards to story alerts. I hope you continue to read, review and enjoy and thanks for all of your support so far! :) **_

Gene pulled a bottle of wine out of his trusty filing cabinet along with two small tumblers. He poured a generous amount into each and handed one to Alex. Eventually the silence between them became awkward as they sipped their wine. Neither of them could think of a topic for small-talk so they reverted to talk about their current situation.

"There's one massive problem that we haven't considered." Alex looked at him, signaling him to continue. "Bloody Keats."

Alex rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I know, he won't have given up and he won't be happy."

"He won't stop until he takes you away from me. Or claims your soul."

Alex stopped and pondered what Gene had just said. Not so long ago, Alex would have laughed cynically in the face of anyone coaxing her into a discussion of souls, Heaven, Hell or Purgatory. The old Alex wouldn't have entertained these ideas but now she found that she had to, as they were everything that guided her new existence.

"That won't happen, I promise you." Alex smiled at Gene reassuringly. "I know what Keats is capable of and I know not to trust anything that comes out of his mouth."

"I know that, but he has ways, Alex, of destroying everything he touches. Look at what happened to our team. Keats managed to destroy the most loyal team I've ever had." There was a dark pain in Gene's eyes, drawing sympathy from Alex. "I'm not going to lose you, Alex."

"You're right, because I'm not going anywhere. We'll take on Keats together, and anything else that gets thrown at us."

Gene and Alex finished their wine quickly. "Come on then, Bolly, lets take you home."

BANG. Alex heard a gunshot and steadied herself on Gene's desk. She quickly realized that the sound was in her head. She saw the barrel of the gun, the bullet and a bright light.

Gene leapt to her aid, taking her arm around his neck. "It's been a long day. Come on, I'll see you home."

BANG. Leyton's face blurred her vision, laughing and reciting Bowie lyrics. As that image faded, Molly's figure came into focus, a sad and lonely expression which made Alex cry out in anguish.

Gene had no idea what had happened to Alex: she looked like she was having a seizure, her eyes wide and frightened. "Jesus, Alex, what happened?"

"I… I saw…" Gene led her to the chair and waited for her to gain composure again. He tried to stay calm but knew that his expression gave away how panicked he was. They hadn't considered, when deciding that Alex should stay, what mental effect it would have on Alex. Alex had thought that the visions and hallucinations would stop, but she was wrong. They had become more vivid, more real, more frightening.

When Alex had said to Gene, "I'm home," she had felt pure elation. Now, the same word was having the opposite, adverse effect. She tried to tell herself that it was because she was tired and she had had a stressful day but, deep down she knew that this would probably continue for the foreseeable future regardless.

"It was a gunshot. I saw the… the gun and the bullet leaving the barrel. I saw Leyton… laughing. And then I saw…" Alex broke the sentence as she started to weep. "I saw Molly." She collapsed into Gene's chest as her chest heaved from crying. Gene stroked Alex's hair and tried to comfort her, but it was no use. "I thought all of this would stop once I had accepted my fate."

"Come on, Alex, it's okay, I'm here. It'll be tough at first, but remember what we said, what we talked about. You'll forget and all of this will go away, I promise you."

"I can't, Gene, I can't wait for this to go away. I won't survive!" Alex was hysterical with fear, suddenly realizing that she may have made the wrong decision.

"We can get through this together, like you said. I'm here for you, Alex and I always will be." Gene was hysterical with fear, as it dawned on him what she was about to say.

"I have to go, Gene. I have to leave."


	5. No More Mr Nice Guy

_**Thanks to everyone who is following this fanfic. There are set to be a few twists and turns so please stick with it! It's definitely set to be the most complicated of everything I've written and so I hope I can do this well for all of my loyal readers. Please review and tell me what you think as that is what drives me to keep writing.**_

Gene's eyes were wide and shaking. His heart felt like it was on its last. "Alex, please think about this."

"I have, I can't think about anything else!"

"You've lived with these hallucinations for months now and you've survived. It won't be long before it's all over, you just need to be patient."

"I have been patient. I've dealt with them because I had to, but now I have a choice!"

"You could leave and still have to deal with them, perhaps for longer! If you stay, they are guaranteed to eventually stop and you have me to help you. Please, Alex. Don't go."

Alex's hysteria eventually calmed, but Gene's panic did not. He was too old to deal with stuff like this. "Gene, I'm sorry, but staying here seems more of a risk than leaving. I can't explain why, but that's how I feel." Alex looked on in confusion as Gene struggled to get down on his knees, with occasional grunts of pain and cussing. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I'm – oof! – trying to show – bugger! – you how much – ow! – I want you to stay."

"Get up, you daft git…"

"No!" Gene yelled like a spoilt toddler. "Not until you tell me you're staying!"

"You're being ridiculous!"

"You are!"

"For God's sake… Only a few minutes ago, it seemed as if you wanted me to go!"

"That was because I thought you'd be happier without me, Alex. Then you convinced me otherwise and told me that we would stick together. Did you not mean it? Do I mean nothing to you, Alex?"

A pang of guilt shot through Alex. Gene meant everything to her, of course he did and it pained her to think that she was hurting him. "Don't be silly, you mean everything to me, Gene…"

"Well bloody hurry up and tell me that you're staying. My knees are killing me here!"

Alex reached out and helped Gene to his feet with a degree of difficulty. "I'm sorry, my head's all over the place. I can't make a snap decision though. You're right, I need to think more about where I need to be."

"That's good enough for me, for now." Gene took Alex into his arms, feeling her tears stain through his shirt and his heart pounding against her. He still feared that she would make the decision to leave him forever, but Gene concluded that, over the next few days, he could convince her that she belonged there with him.

Alex felt Gene's body tense and, as she looked out into the office, she knew why. A very angry-looking Jim Keats was storming towards them. Gene let go of Alex and opened his office door to meet Keats in the CID office, Alex soon following his lead. She grabbed his hand, as if trying to make a point to Keats. Gene's hand twitched and Alex thought that he was going to shake her off but instead, he squeezed her hand and tightened his grip reassuringly.

"Well isn't this cozy," began Keats in his sickly, sarcastic tone. "Meeting of the minds across space and time, surviving against the odds, yada yada, blah blah blah. They could make a film about you. But I can see the ending, and it isn't very pretty."

"Is that a threat, Jimbo?"

"It's a promise. Oh, how cliché!"

"Just say what you have to say, and then leave." Alex was proud that she had managed to speak clearly, not showing her fear.

"Still so loyal, Alex! I have to admit, Gene, you've done quite well brain-washing this one."

"I am NOT brain-washed!" Anger made her voice shake, not fear. "You've lost, Jim. Just accept it and leave us alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I know that Gene especially does not belong here. He's slippery and I haven't been able to get anywhere with the whole claiming his soul thing. I was so close with my report on his team to bringing him down to my level but then you, Alex, destroyed it! It's no more Mr Nice Guy, I'm afraid."

"I'm quaking in my bloody boots. Same old story, Jimbo. Alex won't believe one word that comes out of that smarmy mouth of yours because she's seen your true colours. So what's the plan this time?"

"Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Keats said with a sadist smile. "Some people just need to be pushed in the right direction." With that, he turned and walked out of the office, cackling to himself.

Alex looked to Gene. He could only manage a half smile and grunted, "Cocky bastard." He took Alex into his arms and held her, partly as comfort to himself. They both willed themselves to conclude that Keats couldn't destroy them. However, they knew that he had come so close before, and he would be willing to do anything to get Hunt and, if that meant hurting Alex, it wouldn't bother Keats in the slightest.


	6. War Baby

_**Thanks again for your continuing support. I hope you enjoy this chapter and all reviews are greatly appreciated. Not trying to put anyone off or give too much away but, after this chapter, the plot is set to grow much darker but please stick with it. Anyway, I don't want to give any more away, so please read, review and enjoy!**_

"Come on then, let's go back to Luigi's," Alex said, music to Gene's ears.

"Now you're talking sense," Gene replied with a mischievous grin.

When they arrived, the atmosphere in Luigi struck them with certain poignancy. Although Luigi's was buzzing with the usual couples grabbing a late dinner, it was eerily quiet to Gene and Alex. They had expected to see Ray at the bar, Chris and Shaz sat in an awkward silence at a nearby table. To Gene and Alex, the bar was empty. When Gene went to order drink, Alex faintly heard Luigi ask about the rest of the gang, but she didn't hear Gene's reply.

To Gene's confusion, Alex beckons Luigi over. "Luigi, I was just wondering if you could do something for me." Alex smile was sickly sweet.

"Anything for you, Signora Drake!" Luigi replied with his usual Italian enthusiasm.

"I don't mean to offend, but is it possible to change the music?" She paused as all three of them listened to the opera leaking from the speakers. "Something more… relaxing?"

"Of course, say no more. I think I have a mix tape behind the bar, some relaxing music. More romantic, yes?"

"Thanks, Luigi."

Luigi scuttled away in the direction of the bar, secretly quite upset that Signora Drake could not appreciate the music in-keeping with the theme of the wine bar. However, he was quite happy to help make their night that bit more special. He found the tape he was looking for and hoped that Alex liked it. There was romance and atmosphere packed into this tape so hopefully it would help spark the fireworks.

As Alex heard the tape click and whir into action, she turned back to face Gene and relaxed. However, her relief didn't last long as the opening notes of 'True' by Spandau Ballet filled the room. Alex's eyes widened and snapped back to Luigi, hissing at him to change the track. He fumbled with the tape player, managing to turn it off by the time Tony Hadley began to sing. It felt like an eternity. There was an awkward silence as Gene looked upon a very embarrassed Alex but it was broken as he began to really laugh. Alex tried to hold a serious expression, acting unimpressed by his ambivalence, but it didn't hold and she joined him with a giggle. Eventually, the music leaked back into the bar, this time 'War Baby' by Tom Robinson. It wasn't perfect, but it would do.

"Well then, I think that is your cue to ask me to dance, Mr Hunt." Alex said in all seriousness.

"We've been through this, Bolls. Gene Hunt does not dance." He folded his arms across his chest like a stroppy teenager.

"You were quite good the last time, you know."

"Damn it. You know flattery gets you everywhere with me. At least now I know why you wanted the song changed."

Alex blushed as he stood and she took his outstretched hand. Despite herself, she flinched as she felt his hand on her waist. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice and she grasped his hand, moulding into the shape of his body and looked into his eyes, letting the music move them.

"_Smooth skin and tenderness long ago on a dark night  
Wish I could see you once again just to remember it was true  
I want to be still beside you - quiet and still beside you  
Listening to your breathing and feeling your warmth again_

_"War baby - you were a  
War baby - this means  
War baby - I'm scared, so scared  
Of whatever it is you keep putting me through"_

"Bloody soppy modern music," Gene snorted, effectively breaking the romantic silence.

Alex smiled, trying not to laugh – as that would only encourage him – and rested her head on his chest as she had done only the night before. It seemed like so long ago but Alex guessed that it was because they had had a long day, to say the least. As long as Alex could come back to an embrace like this everyday, she knew she could survive anything. And, like the night before, Alex lifted her head as the chemistry between them became overwhelming.

"You're not going to run away again, are you?"

"That's not funny, Gene," Alex replied, secretly annoyed at his wit. Gene found her stern reply hilarious but found it best not to laugh.

"_But later that same evening we were out in the car talking  
When I suddenly wondered who the hell it was we were trying to fool  
Coz you were the first one that I ever wanted  
And it's you I come home to at the end of every day  
Like a mother-sucking baby, demanding and so helpless  
A little old balding man, all wrinkles and bulging eyes"_

Gene suddenly found himself feeling more terrified than he could remember feeling before. Alex head was tilted, her lips slightly pouted, moving ever closer to his. He knew that he had to move closer, or Alex would think he didn't want to. He tilted his head to the right – opposite to Alex's left lean – and moved closer, having to slightly bend his neck to reach down to her.

"Finally they are together! How romantic!"

Alex leans her body to the left of Gene's while Gene turns, still holding onto Alex. They glare at Luigi until he scuttles away to serve a table, angry that he had ruined the moment. Alex and Gene laugh before resuming their intense gaze into the other's eyes, unaware that Luigi has resumed watching them. They both edge ever closer until their lips brush ever so slightly, inducing them into a tender kiss that seemed to make the room around them dissolve. Gene let go of Alex's hand to put his other hand on her waist, as Alex moved hers to his neck.

By the time their kiss ended, Gene face lit up. Alex smiled back, thinking that his beaming smile meant that he had felt the tangible feelings in their kiss. However, when he started mouthing the words of the next song, she realised that it was because Luigi had some Herb Alpert on his tape. She giggled at how childish he looked and gave him a lingering peck on the lips.

"Well, Bolly, I think this is your cue to invite me upstairs for a night cap."

"On the first date?" Alex teased him. She mockingly put her finger on her chin, pretending to think. "I guess I can make an exception."

"Come off it! Exception? I bet you do this all the time."

Alex made an expression of fake-hurt, before chuckling at his comment. "Grab you coat, you've pulled." They both cringed at the expression, remembering their last 'date'.

As they collected their things and made their exit, Alex turned to Luigi again, mouthing a thank-you. Luigi winked at her, his heart fluttering at the thought of the journey they were about to embark upon. He was an old romantic at heart, he supposed. Alex was a beautiful, virtuous woman who was always so kind and considerate, even to him and Luigi was glad that she had found love. Gene was one of his best customers but Luigi had always noticed the pain in his eyes. But tonight, when he was with Alex, the distant sorrow had faded and was replaced with the look of love.


	7. Insecurity

_**Thanks again for all of the support and feedback on this fanfic. I apologize that this chapter is short, but it is needed for the plot! Hopefully another chapter will be uploaded tonight but no promises. And, I'm back at work tomorrow so I'm not sure how often instalments will be up. Please continue to read, review and enjoy! **_

_**This chapter has had a very small update. See 'An Apology (Ch11)' for an explanation!**_

Alex enters the flat immediately apologizing for the mess, invisible to Hunt's naked eye. She scurries around him, moving magazines, papers and glasses out of the room, shouting from the kitchen for Gene to make himself comfortable. He sits on the sofa and thanks Alex as she hands him a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Jesus, Alex, you don't have to tidy up for me. I'm not the bloody Queen."

"I'm sorry, I'm quite house-proud. I won't be long, I just need to take some rubbish out."

Gene sighs in defeat and pours the wine into the glasses, eagerly awaiting Alex's return. He couldn't put into words how breathtaking their kiss had been. The brief peck in his office had sent a shiver through him, but the embrace in Luigi's made him weak at the knees, even now just thinking about it. It still amazed him that a woman like Alex could fall for an man like him. He was cynical, ruthless, rough around the edges to say the least and almost pushing 50. Although he bragged about his sexual prowess and charming good looks, he was still insecure about how the world saw Gene Hunt. He guessed that Alex already had that figured out with her psychology crap.

Alex grabbed a jacket before going out into the cold, leaving the door slightly ajar so she could get back in. She lugged the refuse bag over to the outside bin and heaved it over the side. The smell made her gag so she quickly shut the lid.

She looked up at her window, like she had only a few hours ago, this time feeling much different. Her flat now resembled more of a home as Alex knew that Gene was waiting for her. Before she could think any more about the night ahead of her, a hand shot from behind her and covered her mouth with a cloth. It smelt strongly toxic and it made her head fizz and blur.

As it became harder to stand and consciously think, her attacker let her fall to the floor. Alex's head bounced against the concrete, finally knocking her out. She was unaware that her attacker was now lifting her into a van and driving off into the night, taking her away from Gene.

Lost in his thoughts, Gene finished a couple of glasses of wine before he began to wonder where Alex had gotten to. He realised that he hadn't heard Alex come back in after taking the rubbish out. Gene couldn't help but think that this was a repeat of last night: Alex leaving him in her flat. He still didn't understand why she had left and Gene's deepest insecurities told him that she must have had a sobering moment where she realised what she was about to do and was disgusted with herself. It was dramatic, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

He looked around the flat but Alex was nowhere to be found. To his horror, she wasn't outside either. Gene ran onto the street, yelling her name to the night with no reply. His thoughts became frantic as all of the possibilities ran through his head, each worse than the last. With everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, Gene found it hard to believe that Alex would simply walk away from him. Gene didn't know why, but he had a hunch that this had something to do with Jim bloody Keats.


	8. The First Envelope

_**Only a couple of people have actually read the last chapter at the moment but I wrote this chapter immediately after finishing the last so, here it is! I hope you like it and please review to let me know what you think.**_

Gene had walked the streets of Fenchurch for what seemed like days, in fact he had been searching for Alex for almost 2 hours. He had checked the office but quickly realised that he knew of no other places of importance to Alex. Gene had even checked the docks, as it was the only place of significance that he could think of. In a fit of panic, he had run by the Railway Arms but soon realised that there was no way of telling if she had entered.

Before checking the nearest hospital, Gene decided to head back to Alex's flat in case she had returned. As he entered the gate, Gene saw Alex slumped on the front step and leaning against the flat door. He ran over to her, flooded with relief but it soon turned to horror as he realised that she had been attacked. There were abrasions on her shoulder that he could see where her jacket had fell down her arm and, as he went to pick her up, he saw a large contusion to the back of her head. The most worrying detail of all was how Alex's eyes lolled: she had been knocked out or drugged. Or both. The one thing that Gene was pretty certain of was that she probably wouldn't remember a thing. A small mercy for Alex, he supposed, but more than an annoyance to him.

Gene lifted Alex into his arms and manoeuvred their way back into her flat. He lay her down on the sofa and tried to wake her. Alex seemed to stir but did not wake fully. Her eyes were still glazed over and, although she tried to speak, Alex's words simply escaped as a mumbling whimper.

Gene suddenly noticed a large brown envelope tucked under Alex's jacket. He pulled it out, examining it to find his name written in the top right corner. In case Alex woke up, Gene moved to the kitchen before opening the envelope and looking at the contents. When Gene sees the contents, he wishes that he had never opened it.

There are a total of 8 photographs in the envelope. The first is of Alex, who is clearly unconscious, lying on a bed in what looks like a dingy motel room. Her arms are akimbo resting on the bed above her shoulders and her legs are slightly apart. Her jacket has been removed and her blouse unbuttoned.

Gene is disgusted that someone has done this to Alex, but he can't tear his eyes away from the photos. The next 2 are the same but from different angles. The fourth photograph makes his stomach turn: Alex has had most of her clothes removed apart from her lingerie, showing bruises on her arms and legs, as if she has been held down. Gene hoped that his mind had jumped to the wrong conclusion. He would kill the person responsible for this…

The last photos were the worst. Alex's body was mostly blocked out of view by a male figure looming over her. It made Gene's blood boil and his head spin. Someone had taken Alex from her own front door, drugged her, hurt her and probably raped her. Maybe it was a blessing that she had been drugged: maybe she would never know. However, Gene knew that he could not rest until he did her justice.

He put the photographs back into the envelope, folded it and slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket. Gene headed back into the living room and awaited Alex's return to consciousness. After 5 minutes or so, she made her first audible and understandable noise. "Gene?"

"I'm here," Gene said, rushing to her side.

"What happened? And why does my head hurt?"

"You, er, slipped, outside. When you were taking the rubbish out, you must have slipped and hit your head." It was surprising how easily he was lying to her.

"How long was I out cold?" She sat up, holding her head.

"Quite a while, I was just about to get you checked over at the hospital."

"I'll be fine, don't bother." Gene sighed silently in relief. They would realise that she had been drugged.

"Whatever you want, Alex. You gave me a scare, that's for sure." That wasn't a lie. A bit of an understatement perhaps, but not a lie. "I suggest you rest, just to make sure you're okay. And I'll stay in case you feel any worse. I won't take no for an answer." He couldn't leave her, not with that maniac on the loose.

"Thanks Gene, you're so sweet." Alex smiled but stopped abruptly as it caused her head to throb.

"Don't tell anyone, for God's sake. It'll ruin my image." He managed a smile and chuckle for less than a second, trademark Gene Hunt to Alex. However, Gene couldn't smile for more than that. He knew what had happened to Alex and all he could think about was nailing the bastard who did it.


	9. The Last Photograph

_**Thanks again for everyone's amazing support. I apologize that this is yet another short chapter but, for the last few chapters, they needed to end where they did. Feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope you all continue to read, review and enjoy!**_

Alex had quickly fallen asleep but Gene had spent the night planning his revenge on the sicko who had done this to Alex. They travelled to work together the next morning, Gene trying to seem interested in Alex's small-talk. He was amazed that she didn't remember anything from her kidnap. Gene and Alex arrived at the office just about on time, not quite prepared for what the day would throw at them.

Alex entered CID first, followed thereafter by Gene. The three empty desks struck them in a way neither had expected. It was sad to think that Ray, Chris and Shaz would never walk through those double doors again. It was tragic. Alex took a deep breath, determined not to burst into tears. Gene gave her a comforting, amicable pat on the shoulder before entering his office and leaving Alex to fend for herself for a while.

As Gene closed his office door, he sighed with relief. The façade for Alex had been exhausting, hiding such strong feelings of hatred and repulsion at what had occurred. Like Alex had done only last night, Hunt looked out of his window at his kingdom, thinking about the scum just waiting to be caught. One piece of scum in particular.

Gene turned away from the skyline to notice an ominous brown envelope laid in the centre of his desk. His heart began to pound and he felt faint, quickly overpowered by shaking anger. Gene snatched the envelope and ripped one end open, not sure why he was so eager to see more photographs when the previous set were burned into his mind with startling precision.

The first photograph was similar to the last in the previous set: a man looming over Alex's inanimate body. The next in the set showed Alex again, but Gene tensed as he took the scene in. This shot was taken from the side and showed Alex's body in profile. The man's face was only a shadow and his features were unrecognisable. One hand held Alex's face while the other was clawing at her lingerie. Gene's hand covered his mouth and wiped away the cold sweat which had begun to form. The next photographs showed similar but not identical scenes. In many of them, a smile was visible on the kidnapper's face; an eerily familiar smile which Gene couldn't quite place.

But Gene didn't have to wonder for long. In the last photograph, the kidnapper is lying beside Alex on the bed, smiling into the camera lens. Alex was still unconscious, her eyelids slightly apart to reveal her glazed eyes lolling upwards. The fire in the man's eyes told Gene that his greatest pleasure was in torturing him, not being with Alex. His eyes said that he wanted to be caught, and Gene knew he could deliver. The red mist descended over Hunt as he stared at a photo of Alex sharing a bed with Jim Keats.

Alex's attention was immediately drawn to the whirlwind that was Gene leaving his office. He didn't make eye contact with Alex, but she saw the look in his eyes: the look before he landed a killer right-hook to a suspect, and then some. Alex had never seen that level of anger even from Gene and it frightened her. As the double doors slammed shut, Alex scampered across the room and into the DCI's office. And that's when Alex saw two brown envelopes and the photographs that would tell her where Gene had gone.


	10. Release and Capture

_**Thanks again for your continuing support. Please read, review and enjoy. I would like to take this opportunity to reply to an anonymous review I received.**_

_**One reviewer seemed quite upset that I had used the phrase 'wrong side of 50' to describe Gene Hunt, saying "how old do you think Gene is?" I would like to say in reply that I do not see Gene as an old man, but I imagine that someone of his character would have those sorts of insecurities. I used the benchmark age of 50 because Philip Glenister, who plays Gene Hunt is 53 (about). Personally, I think that he is sex on legs and don't care how old he is! I hope this answers your question!**_

_**Anyway, sorry about that. Please read, review and enjoy! **_

Alex's head was swimming. She could feel nausea rise through her body as she looked through the photographs. Silent tears began to fall down her face as she shook, feeling violated and filthy. It was unnerving that Keats had had his hands all over her and she couldn't remember at all. When looking at Keats touching her, she could physically feel him doing it all over again while she stood in Gene's office.

The logistics of how came flooding back to her. She was outside of her flat when she was attacked. As she sniffed the toxic cloth held against her face, she began to collapse and was allowed by the attacker to fall to the floor, knocking her unconscious. Gene had said that she had fell and bumped her head. That was partly true, but he wouldn't have known that. In fact, how much did Gene know? She must have been gone from the flat for hours… did he not come to look for her? He must have. Alex had disappeared for hours, arrived back with a head wound and Gene… Alex didn't understand what Gene had done, or why.

It suddenly hit Alex that she had left Gene to go after Keats. Alex knew that Keats deserved what Gene wanted to do to him, but also knew that she couldn't let him. She threw the photographs down and sprinted out of the office in the direction of Keats' temporary office.

Keats sat behind his desk just having finished packing up his files, ready to move back to his office in D&C. He folded his arms, smiling to himself while thinking about his plan coming together. There was a knock at the door and Keats knew exactly who it would be. He was just surprised that they would knock. He made his way to the door and was met by an all-too-familiar right hook. Jim Keats fell to the floor, still managing to smile. Gene strode into the room, watching as Keats rolled on the floor.

"Jealous, Hunt, that I stole your first night with Alex?"

Keats' cackles were cut short as Gene booted him in the ribs, making them crunch under his snakeskin shoes. Gene grew impatient while waiting for Jim to haul himself off of the floor so instead hoisted him from under the shoulders, the adrenaline making it all too easy. Gene threw an uppercut like a boxing pro, sending Keats hurtling into the desk behind him.

Gene's breathing was ragged with pure fury. Keats pulled himself up, wiping the blood from under his nose, and looked into Gene's eyes. Although he could never show it, the look of hatred burned straight through him, terrifying him, letting him know that the beating was far from over.

"Go on, Gene, prove me right. Prove that you're a killer. Alex would be so proud."

The meaning and content of what Keats was saying didn't register in Gene's mind. He didn't need to listen to anything Jim Keats said. Never. Gene's hands flew around Keats' throat and, for the first time, he saw Jim Keats panic, clawing at the closing hands around his neck and his eyes wide. Gene wanted to tell Keats what a sick man he was and that he was going to pay, but words failed him. Unsatisfied with the feeling of strangling Keats, Gene jerked his knee into Keats' groin, following up with repeated blows to the face. Much more satisfying. Gene grabbed Keats' by his shirt and jacket and threw him to the floor, towards the door of his office. He continued to kick Keats in the ribs, occasionally aiming higher to the face.

Gene didn't notice when Keats stopped responding to the pain. He didn't notice that there were no more grunts of pain. He didn't notice that Keats' eyes were shut. Gene kept laying in to Keats despite his attempts now being futile.

Although she had been expecting the worst, the scene in Keats' office almost knocked Alex off her feet. Gene was facing her, looking down at Keats after one last kick to the chest. He looked up at Alex, almost not registering her appearance in the doorway. He did a double-take, the blind anger slowly fading into recognition of what he had done to Keats. Gene had done this for Alex and had not expected to be made to feel guilty by her presence. But she looked utterly horrified. He had only roughed him up a… Gene looked down and finally realised that Keats hadn't moved of his own accord in quite a while. At some point in their confrontation, Keats had lost his glasses. It made his face seem smaller, harmless. He looked at peace.

Alex knew from the moment she had entered the room that Keats was dead. She didn't need to check his pulse, or look to see if his chest was heaving. Gene had beaten him to death, killed him with his bare hands. The Gene Hunt she knew and loved wasn't there. Alex was staring into the eyes of cold-blooded killer – a monster. The remorse in Hunt's eyes was overshadowed by his idea of a righteous kill. Keats deserved it, end of.

"How did you know I was here?" Gene asked, not wanting to believe the answer to that question he had in his head.

"The photographs. In your office. Why didn't you tell me, Gene?"

"I wanted to protect you. I thought that it was best that you didn't remember what… what he did to you. I'm sorry; it was naïve to think that you would never find out."

"I had to look at bloody photographs, Gene! He makes my skin crawl and I wanted him to suffer, yes, but I didn't want him dead! You know what? The only thing this has done is made YOU feel better. Justice is NEVER going to be done because you needed to smash his face in to relieve YOUR stress!"

Before Alex could continue, a procession of suited officers marched into the office, immediately restraining Gene. Not that he needed restraining; he just stood there. It was if they already knew what had happened… As Gene was led away, Alex couldn't look at him. She closed her eyes letting her own tears engulf her. When she opened her eyes, the room was empty apart from Keats' body slumped on the floor.

Alex thought, 'This is it. So much for me and Gene against the world... It's over. We didn't even last one bloody day and it's over.' But little did she know, this was just the beginning.


	11. An Apology

_Sorry to trick you, this isn't a new chapter. It is in fact an apology. I am highly embarrassed that I gave Philip Glenister the age of 53 when he is in fact 47. I apologize for the error. I am mortified since I am known by all of my friends and family for my Glenister obsession. However, the point I made about Gene's insecurity of his age still stands I think. Someone also mentioned that the reference that Gene's knees hurt when he was begging Alex seemed unfair. I apologize to everyone who agrees with that, but I am going to leave it as it is as I don't think that it was too unreasonable._

_I will go back to update the chapter and change the wording of that snippet about his age, but I hope that the reference hasn't ruined the fanfiction for you! Please send me a message or review this 'chapter' letting me know if you accept my apology ;) _

_Thanks for the support and respectfully correcting me :) _


	12. Follow Me

_**Hello again! After disgracing myself (see previous chapter!) I've uploaded a nice long chapter for you all! I hope it makes up for the series of short chapters of late too. I have been most apprehensive about this chapter as it quite dramatic and I'm worried that I have sold it short, if you will. **_

_**Thanks again for the continuing support. I am gobsmacked by the reception that this fanfic is getting and its relative popularity compared with my previous fanfics. **_

_**Please, please, please read and review and let me know your thoughts and feelings.**_

Alex had been led back to CID by one of the officers from the scene. He told her to wait around and to be prepared to make a statement when she was recalled by the team. Alex was still reeling from what had happened; she couldn't think straight and had no idea what was going to happen. It take Alex long to realise, however, that Gene had killed a man responsible for claiming souls for Hell, so it was pretty clear where Gene was going.

Surprisingly, the most prominent emotion in Alex's head was guilt. Gene had killed Keats because of her, there was no two ways about it. If she hadn't have gotten so close to him, or even if she just hadn't taken the bloody rubbish out. Alex knew that it was as much her fault as it was Gene's or Keats'. She needed to talk to Gene, she needed to apologise for what she said to him before he was carted away. She needed to tell him that she could never stop loving him, no matter what he had done. The guilt overshadowed most of her anger towards Gene, but nowhere near covered the hatred she felt towards Jim Keats.

The idea of making a statement made Alex's brain hurt. Nothing she said would make any difference and all of those concerned knew that. Nothing she said would get Gene off the hook and a part of Alex knew that even if she could, she probably would not, could not say it.

As she walked around Hunt's office, Alex began to realise that she may never see him again. The room still smelled like him and Alex sniffed, trying to capture it. She picked up his coat and brought it up to her face, burying herself in it, and fresh tears began to fall. After a period of mental numbness, all of Alex's thoughts went in to hyper speed, thinking about where Gene was now, how they were treating him, if he was denying it, if he had asked about her, if they had told him of his fate…

Gene barely took in his surroundings when he was led to the interview room: he was still in shock, it felt so surreal. The officer who seemed to have authority over the others made repeated snide comments a la Jim Keats, riling Gene even more. It took the little strength he had left in him to keep calm and carry on without letting his anger show. The guy even smiled like Keats: maybe it was just Gene.

They reached the door of the interview room and the troupe came to a halt, all looking very pleased with themselves. The leading officer turned on his heels to face Gene, almost sniggering. "A taste of your own medicine, Mr Hunt?"

Before Gene could question him, the officer grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, throwing him like a dog into the room, sending Gene slamming into the solitary table. Three other officers ran over to him and propped him onto one of the chairs before Gene was given a skull-shattered blow to the face, immediately rendering him unconscious and the last thing he heard was the degrading laughter of his keepers.

When Gene became conscious again, the cold, empty room was completely silent. His eyelids fluttered and flickered as Gene tried to open them to make out the figure sitting opposite him. As the figure came into focus, Gene wished that he hadn't made the effort. A very pale, very bruised and very battered Jim Keats was sat at the other side of the table, a cigar in his hand but his usual grimace was noticeably absent.

"A cigar, Jimbo? Really? You can't really pull that look off." Gene was pleased with his comment, but still neither of them smiled.

"I'm glad to see that there's still a bit of fight left in you, Gene, or this would have been boring. The cigar, Mr Hunt, is because I am celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"That my plan has finally come together."

"Am I missing something here?

"Obviously you are. I assume that you realise that you killed me?" Gene gave a curt nod, still not knowing where this was going. "Some people just need pushing in the right direction. Do you see, Gene? Do you see the brilliance of my plan?"

"So you're saying that… you wanted to die?"

"Do I need to spell it out? What am I saying, of course I do… I wanted you to kill me." Keats could see the rusty cogs in Gene's head beginning to creak into action. "I knew that you just needed to be gently provoked into showing your true colours…"

"Gently provoked? You kidnapped Alex and sent me those sick photos of you carrying out your perverted fantasy. Far from gentle, I'd say."

"But I've got you, haven't I? You can't talk your way out if this one, Hunt. Not with my officers, not with Alex and not even with your own conscience."

"Alex knows why I did it. She's seen the photos, James. And I think I can safely say that I have protected Alex from you, a piece of scum that the world is better off without."

"Protected her? You've left her to fend for herself! She's got no-one left here now. After giving everything to you, she's lost it all. Well done, Hunt. Bravo." Keats had to stifle a smile as he saw anger rise through Hunt's body. "Now, I hate to ask but I guess I have to… do you have any questions?"

"Just a few!" Gene exclaimed incredulously. "How am I talking to a dead man?"

"I could say the same to you, Gene."

"Touché."

"I was granted special permission from a superior power. They were so impressed that I had managed to catch the infamous Gene Hunt that I could afford to ask a few favours."

"Why did you have to do that to Alex?"

"She was the only person who I could be sure that would rattle your cage enough for your anger to become uncontrollable. It's unfortunate that Alex has seen the photographs. That means that I couldn't have dressed this up as an unprovoked attack… but I guess I never needed to. Lying to Alex would be overkill; why exaggerate when this already puts you in rather an unattractive light?" Keats paused, building up to his next comment. "And it guaranteed me a very good last night."

Gene rose from his seat, almost overturning the chair, as anger boiled over into pure hatred. But Keats just sat there. He didn't even flinch. After all, he had nothing left to fear. Gene took his seat again, realising any sort of resistance or rebellion was completely futile. "What will happen to Alex?"

"Well, again, she has to rethink her decision. Not wanting to inflate your ego any more, but we both know that Alex chose to stay here to stay with you. Now that you're gone, everything she wanted is out of her reach. When you think about it, she can stay here or move on and she will still have the same emptiness in either place. Well done again, Gene, on protecting your woman."

The sarcasm was simply twisting the knife, amplifying Gene's guilt and shame at what he had done. Alex had been right: it had been a selfish act. Worst of all, Keats was right as well: he left Alex completely alone when he had been trying to protect her. Gene had no idea what Alex would do, making him realise that he didn't know Alex as well as he liked to think. He had failed her and there was nothing he could do to make it up to her.

"So, what happens to me? I take it you're claiming my soul, not just locking me and throwing away the key?"

"For once, you're right. A little unconventional but, hey, I like to live dangerously. Your soul will be claimed for Hell but, we have a perfect position for you."

"Like a job?"

"Yes, Gene. A very important job and very fitting for a man like yourself. Follow me."

Inevitably, Alex soon began to weigh up her options. Alex could stay where she was and continue the work she loved. She was pretty certain that she would be made DCI and that she could lead her team to new highs of success, even any 'new arrivals'. Or, Alex could make her way to the Railway Arms, move on and be reunited with Ray, Chris, Shaz and Sam and Annie. Whichever way Alex pitched it to herself, neither situation was very appealing. Going to the Railway Arms was throwing herself mercilessly into the unknown. Staying would mean that she would be completely alone. And both possibilities left her without Gene Hunt.

Some days, in Alex's time here, she had been to Hell and back. Alex always knew that she would go through hell for Gene. Now it was time to prove it.


	13. Leap of Faith

_**Hello again! As per usual, I would like to begin by thanking my loyal readers and all of you who have taken the time to leave me such kind reviews. I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this fanfic and I hope you continue to do so. The rest of my message is at the end of the chapter!**_

As she walked the corridors of Fenchurch East police station, Alex felt the eyes of everyone who she passed burn through her, as if they knew what she was about to do. Her eyes darted from person to person, side to side, failing to conceal her festering guilt with a walk of purpose and direction. Alex's eyes always gave her away, something which Gene Hunt knew all too well. Her head was screaming for her to stop walking, turn around and go back, but her heart wouldn't let her walk away from the best thing to ever happen to her.

Alex reached the front desk, an unfamiliar, fresh and young face looking at her as if was crazed. "I'm DI Drake," she began, assuming that the newbie would have no idea who she was, "I need to speak to someone from D&C, preferably someone dealing with the Keats case. Can you help me?" The young officer obviously had no idea who Keats was, and Alex realised that the news probably hadn't reached anyone else in the station as of yet. He gave Alex an apologetic look. Alex sighed impatiently. "I need to speak to someone who knows his professional connections with DCI Hunt?"

The officer obviously knew Hunt as his expression lightened as he realised that he could help. He made a quick phone call and told Alex that someone should be along to collect her shortly. Alex had barely sat down when a rather serious-looking gentleman appeared in the front office. The desk sergeant pointed in her direction and, without a sound, beckoned Alex to follow him as he headed in the direction of the lift.

They arrived in a badly lit hall a short time later, one of the lifts barricaded off and the other looking less than safe. The man who had led her there stopped abruptly as they approached the elevator doors and faced Alex, scanning her face for clues to what this rendezvous was in aid of. He assumed that it was Hunt.

"I am DI Fordley," he said in monotone. Alex knew that his title of DI didn't make them equal. He had all of the power, for now, "before you enter the lift I would like to ask you why you have requested to speak to a D&C officer."

Alex was taken aback by his bluntness, but somehow appreciated it. He obviously knew that she knew what going in the lift meant: the events of yesterday still very raw to most of the department. "I would like to… erm, give you some information. It's about my part in protecting DCI Gene Hunt during the D&C report."

"As you must know, DI Drake, we have more than enough evidence on Mr Hunt. But, I guess they'll humour you. After you."

The lift doors creaked open and Alex hastily stepped inside before she could change her mind. The light in the lift flickered, illuminating the dust and grime in the crevices of the small space. The doors closed, making Alex's decision final. Going down.

Alex was led to an interview room on the corridor adjacent to the elevator. It was noticeably more modern than the ones in CID: Alex could have been forgiven for thinking that she had gone back to the future. The two-way mirror was what threw Alex, as she was unsure when they had been introduced in police stations. However, she quickly chastised herself, realising that she had more pressing issues to ponder.

DI Fordley entered the room with her, another officer by the name of DS Loch following shortly after. Alex had come in to give herself up, but she quickly felt as if she was about to be interrogated. She decided to assert herself immediately by beginning the interview.

"After today's incident with Hunt and Keats, I would like to… clear my conscience." Alex paused, knowing that this would probably cloud it some more. "I need to tell about the real Gene Hunt."

The two officers folded their arms and leaned back in their chairs in unison. Alex opened her mouth to continue, at a loss at what she could say. Her plan was to spin them a story about her and Gene working together in covering up corruption in CID. But she couldn't do it. Of course she couldn't and was disappointed that she had even tried. In a moment of hopefully more viable inspiration, Alex realised what she had to say.

"Yes, DI Drake?"

"I'm sorry, I meant PC Summers."

DS Loch eyelids scrunched in scrutiny. They looked at one another, DI Fordley seemingly thinking, 'Let's humour her.'

"The body found at Lafferty's place was a young, bright, new PC called Martin Summers. And I killed him, hiding the evidence and the body."

_**Many of the reviewers have already guessed that Alex would follow Hunt and I hope that this doesn't mean that it has been too predictable. I did hint at it with the last chapter title and its ending, and no-one guessed how Alex would try to get back to Hunt so I'm guessing that it's okay. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks again for your support. It means the world to me and makes me write!**_


	14. Great Minds

_**Thanks to all of you who are still reading and reviewing. This chapter is quite short and is simply a necessary part for the plot further on to make sense. If you can spot it, there is a TINY clue of something happening in the very near future of the plot! Please read, review and enjoy :) **_

Alex was led through a series of corridors before reaching her new 'office': there was no natural light allowed into the room, and it seemed no bigger than a standard wardrobe. In the centre of the room was a large, standard-issue police sergeant desk. There was a small machine which Alex soon realised was a state-of-the-art-for-the-time computer.

It had been explained to Alex, after she had relived the night that PC Summers had died, that as she had given herself up without provocation, she would be given a position in D&C to occupy her time. It wasn't a taxing job, but nor was it very stimulating. She would be given menial tasks, such as writing up other people's reports and other 'red tape' issues. Alex thought about all of the times she had yelled at the CID team for ignoring forms and procedure… perhaps that's why she had been put here: D&C were developing their abilities in irony. However, there was another aspect in her job description. Just when she thought that she had replaced Jim Keats – still a horrifying prospect – she had been given another responsibility. Alex would be responsible for the management of officer transfers. At first, Alex didn't understand, but she soon realised that she would be dealing with all new 'arrivals'. She soon realised that she would admitting her own replacement up to CID very shortly.

It was then that Alex realised what a huge mistake this could have been. The way that DI Fordley had put it, her position here was unusual practice. The possibility that they had also given Gene another job was fading fast. Alex was still reeling from having to recount her part in PC Summers' death and the thought of it all being for nothing made Alex weak. Even if Gene was here, Alex had no idea where to look, or even where to start. She began to think that, even if Gene was still here, they would keep Alex and Gene separate. What was the point of Hell if they took your feelings into consideration? In an attempt to keep her spirits up, Alex tried to find the positives. For Hell, it wasn't as bad as Alex had imagined. In fact, Alex had no idea what exactly she was expecting it to be like, but she thought it would be a lot worse than moving departments. It was early days, but Alex was going to keep fighting. She would fight until she was reunited with Gene and they would figure out how to either make a home here, or get back there.

As Alex once again was thinking about fighting for her future, Gene couldn't stop thinking about his past. After being reminded of his death, the wounds seemed as raw as they had been when he had first arrived. He wondered how long it would take him to forget. He concluded that, in his new position, he may never forget again. While Alex was dealing with new entries to this world, Gene would be dealing with those departing. He would be responsible for compiling D&C reports, just like the one written by Keats to claim his own soul. His position consisted of preparing and writing reports and, most importantly, looking over the collection of tapes residing in his new office. He wasn't told what was on them, but Gene took a pretty accurate guess. His heart sank when he realised: he had replaced Keats. Would he become like him? As twisted and miserable as him? Gene then realised that he really was in Hell.

He thought about Alex. He wondered how much they had told her, not that they needed to tell her much at all. Gene hoped that she was coping all right without him, quickly realising that she always had done. As soon as Gene promised to stay with her, he had left, and Gene knew that he only had himself to blame. At times like these, Gene envied Alex's determination and will-power. She would fight to get back to him if in the same situation, like she had fought to get home when all seemed hopeless. That was when Gene vowed to never give up on the hope that he would see Alex and hold her again. The thought of seeing that smile, hearing that laugh and holding her close would keep Gene going until he found the loophole, however small, that would bring them together again.

The only positive that Gene had at the moment was the sight of Jim Keats walking away from him. Keats had been given permission to 'settle Gene in' as a thank you from his superiors for finally nailing him. However, not even Keats could cheat death completely and was reassured by the man himself that they would never speak again. Although Gene never liked to take Keats' word for anything, his disappearance was something Gene was willing to accept.

One thing that Gene and Alex had in common was that they needed to be pro-active. If they wanted something done, it was better to do it themselves. Although Alex had become more accustomed to entertaining the idea of fate because of her recent experiences, she knew that even a chance meeting with Gene would not be enough. Gene knew that Alex was meant for him, but he also knew "fate" would not get him out. Actually, it seemed more logical that fate had brought him here in the first place, dragging him further away from Alex. They were both overcome with confusion and, most of all, frustration at the idea of being stuck behind a desk for… well, God knows how long. As boring and tedious as it would be, for the foreseeable future, Gene and Alex would be playing the waiting game.


	15. Suits, Files and A Videotape

_**Hey people :) Thanks for the continuing support and I hope you like this chapter x**_

Alex sighed in despair as yet another generic suit entered her office with a new pile of work for her to do, without a word to her before he left. It seemed as if as soon as Alex had waded her way through the various case folders, there were new developments or another to add to her collection. The relief felt when putting away the last folder was continually crushed by yet more arrivals. Surely there can't be that many dying, corrupt coppers in 2010?

For the first few days, some cases had shocked her so much that she had broken down in tears. However, if Alex had learned anything from her time in the police force, she had learned to acclimatize and almost desensitize and how important it was to not let anything affect you personally. After a few days, her emotions were exhausted and she began to be able to deal with her workload. It was difficult, of course: every second, every word in the case files reminded her of her own plight in addition to each individual story competing to be as tragic and unfair as her own. It was tough, but so was Alex.

The most annoying part of her job was that she was expected to accept reports from others who had more pressing issues to take care of. She had never heard of that being normal practice anywhere before but she supposed that there really was not anything normal about her situation. She did the donkey work and they took the credit. Talk about underappreciated… The mundane thoughts of office hierarchy were a welcome distraction for Alex, keeping her thoughts away from her feelings, and especially thoughts and feelings about Gene Hunt. Alex had never realised that being away from him for this relatively short length of time would affect her so badly. She concluded that it was the prospect of never seeing him again that was causing her pain, not that she hadn't seen him in a measly four days…

Realising that she had strayed into a dangerous area, Alex took a deep breath before returning to the mound of papers in front of her. She took the folder on top and opened it under the small lamp on her desk, Alex ignoring the fact that the black, typed text swam in front of her, merging into indecipherable blurs and swirls. Alex rubbed her eyes, blinking repeatedly until it made sense again on the page. It was still early in the day, but a lack of sleep made any progress painfully slow. Alex wondered if she was where the buck stopped, or if she could offload some cases to an unsuspecting intern. Sometimes, Alex found herself why she even cared about getting the work done. She quickly concluded that she had nothing else… what else could she do?

In an office on that very same corridor, there was a similar scene: generic office worker brings newbie a pile of unforgiving D&C reports. Gene sighed heavily, delving into the next file before he could think. In his few days at D&C, Gene had managed to avoid watching any tapes, but that had only heightened his fear of having to do so in the near future. On opening his latest file, it became clear to him just how so soon that would be. A very young, beautiful girl stared up at him from the file - she wasn't from Fenchurch East; Gene Hunt would remember a girl like that. He couldn't concentrate fully on her file as his own head was swimming with questions and memories. Two words sprang out in clear focus from the page, making Gene's heart sink: _see tape_.

Alex swung the door of her poky office open, the heat of the corridor taking her aback. From out of nowhere, a new suit rushed over to her, seeming reluctant to let her get much further out of her office. "Can I help you?" he muttered, obviously not wanting to.

"Yes, I've been given so many new files today, plus cases passed on from people who want me to do the dirty work. Is there anyone prepared to take on some more cases?"

The man gave her a disapproving look, silently quizzing her about how easy she thought Hell was going to be. "I doubt it. There's only one other office occupied on this corridor, and he isn't technically in the same division as you."

"Ok, thanks for your help." Alex turned and looked down the corridor, hoping that her sarcasm had been noted. 'He could have at least told me which office it is…'

She closed her own office door and set about finding the mystery man on her corridor. Alex had wondered how it had been so quiet, but she now knew that she had been pretty much isolated from the rest of D&C: maybe she was on a probation, or trial run. Alex didn't have much trouble finding the correct office. As she was about to open her first door, Alex heard an almighty crash from a room 3 doors away. Without knocking, Alex opened the door to a strange scene: the back of a broad-shouldered man, a pile of recently disturbed folders on the floor – presumably what had made the crashing noise – and a TV on a grey, static screen.

Her urge was to help the man clear the floor and help him pick up the papers: get in his good books before asking if he would like some more. Completely bemused by the scene, Alex had failed to recognise the man in front of her, even if it was only his back. She exhaled loudly; ready to get to work but also announcing her presence. The man visibly tensed and slowly turned to see what suit had brought files this time. He was presently surprised to say the least.

Simultaneously they spoke the other's name. The man filled with confusion, thinking – and part of him wishing for her sake – that is was a dream. Alex filled with elation at finding what she thought she would never find. "Alex?" His voice shook, unsure of the mix of emotion welling up inside of him.

"Gene?"

_**I just thought I would let you know that I am going on holiday soon so this will most likely be the last chapter uploaded before I go. I won't have internet access, so no more chapters for at least a week! I may write when I'm away, but no promises. Please review and let me know what you think, even if it's only to tell me how mean I am to leave the chapter there! Thanks again x**_


	16. Reunited

_**Hello, I'm back! I'm typing this on the cruise ship in the city of Flam, Norway and I can't wait to return to upload this chapter. Obviously it's posted now, if you're reading it, but you get the idea… ANYWAY, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's mostly dialogue but I hope you see that it needs to be. Please continue to read, review and enjoy :) **_

Alex leapt into his arms, holding on so tightly she thought Gene may shatter in her grip. His body remained in tact, and Gene stood stiffly while still in shock and anger at Alex's reappearance. As she realised his reluctance to embrace a happy reunion, Alex leant back to look at him, and she saw Gene's lip quivering with the most powerful sense of anger she had seen in him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Gene barked at her, his throat slightly hoarse with rage. "What have you done?"

"Oh! I love the way you immediately assume that I've _done_ something!" Alex indignantly replied, realising that he was right. "For all you know, I could have been dragged here kicking and screaming!"

"But, that's not what happened is it, Bolly?"

"Erm, no... Jesus!," Alex exclaimed as she finally saw Gene's various injuries, "what happened to your face?"

"Taste of my own medicine…Anyway, first things first, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well, I'm at work, Gov…"

"Don't get smart with me, this is serious!"

Alex took a deep breath while she collected her thoughts, trying to put the significant events in chronological order in her mind.

"It didn't take me long to figure out what I wanted, Gene."

He winced at the unusual use of his forename. "I couldn't stay in CID alone, not without you. I couldn't bring myself to go to the Railway Arms, as being with the others would just remind me of what I was missing. I didn't know exactly what had happened to you, but I knew I had to attempt to get back to you."

Alex looked in his eyes, having difficulty reading his expression.

"I thought it was me and you against the world? Now that I'm here, it doesn't look like you feel the same anymore…"

Alex turned away from him.

"No! I mean, don't say that… Alex, I do feel the same, it's just…" He paused, trying to find the courage to say exactly what he was feeling, a skill Gene Hunt wasn't too practised in. "I want you, Alex, like you couldn't imagine. But I didn't want you to end up here. I deserve to be here, but you don't. Never in a million years should Alex Drake go to Hell. I'm sorry, about, erm, you know… yelling… but you shouldn't have followed me."

"I had to…"

"No, you could have been head of CID, catching the scum of Fenchurch. You could have moved on."

"I couldn't have, Gene. I would never forget you."

There was a brief pause in conversation while Gene tried to think of something to convince Alex that he was right. He couldn't and so Gene decided to move onto the next question.

"How, Alex? How did you convince them that you deserved to be here? I killed someone, for Christ's sake… what lie did you spin them?"

"The sad part is, I didn't lie. Well, I stretched the truth a bit, I suppose…"

Alex looked at Gene, obviously growing impatient with her ramblings.

"At first, I told them that I had some information, about… well, about you."

Gene's face became sullen, and Alex recognised disappointment in his eyes.

"But I didn't say anything! Gene, you have to believe me, I couldn't do it, I couldn't lie about you to them!"

"Then, how?"

"I told them about PC Summers."

A single tear rolled down Alex's cheek and she looked to the ceiling, taking another deep inhalation.

"PC Summ…? Who the he… Hang on, the guy involved in the Douglas Lane job?" Alex nodded. "What has he got to do with this? Oh wait, no, PC Summers was the body they found wasn't it?" Alex nodded. "Well which one? The body or the crook?"

"Both."

"Do you ever talk bloody sense?"

"It's complicated. Can't you remember me trying to tell you? The guy in the Douglas Lane job was… following me. He kept telling me that he had come back in time, like me, and that he could help me if I helped him. He kept showing up in my flat, phoning me… threatening me and telling me things like I didn't have long left. Then, PC Summers showed up at the station, only it was the other guy but years before. Anyway, old Summers shot young Summers at the building site and made me hide the body. He showed up in my flat again with the gun and I had to hide that too. I told D&C that I had killed him, and told them about hiding the body and the evidence."

When Alex stopped for breath and looked at Gene, his expression was unidentifiable. He kept opening his mouth as if he was trying to speak but was struggling to find the words. "But, you didn't kill him?" Gene eventually managed.

"No! How can you even ask that?"

"I'm sorry, I know you didn't." Gene pressed his lips together, something suddenly dawning on him. "So, you told them this, and they just…" Gene trailed off, making pointless gestures to replace his sentence.

"They gave me a job here." Alex said with mock excitement, like a temp on her first day.

"And, they haven't done any investigations? Charged you with anything?"

"Now that you mention it… no, nothing like that. And you?"

"No, nothing at all."

"I don't suppose it matters," Alex sighed. "We both know why we're here."

Again, there was a silence while each of them tried to think of something to fill it with.

"So, what was this all about?" Alex asked, gesturing towards the chaos of papers and files on the office floor."

Gene growled. "Nothin'…" Alex glared at him, knowing that it was something. "I had to watch one of those… tapes."

"Your tape?"

"No, no… I've got to read all of these files, write reports and stuff like that. This file, it just said, see tape. It was just… awful, Alex. Awful. This young girl, was in an undercover op way above her station and it went wrong. She got the blame and she got kicked out the force. Then, on the tape… God, she took it badly and…"

"Gene?"

"I've just watched a video tape of a 26 girl slash her wrists, Alex. And now? D&C want her here. She's been here a while and she's forgotten it all. And I'm the one who gets to remind her."

"So you have to write reports like, like the one Keats…"

"Don't! Don't say it because I already know. They're turning me into Keats… What about you, Drake?"

"Reports and files on transfers. Or arrivals. I decide what department to send them all too. I also get dumped with things to type up from other departments. I'm like D&C Shaz."

Gene gave a single, silent, laugh-like snort. His face quickly fell again.

"Alex, you know there's no going back, right? We can't ever get out of here."

"I know, Gene. I knew that when I made my decision. I didn't even know if I'd find you, but I knew it was worth a shot." Alex smiled broadly and looked in to Gene's concerned eyes. "I know that it's going to be hard, and I know we have the shittiest jobs on the planet, but it isn't the end of the world. Until I lose you, I know I can do this."

"You'll never lose me, Alex. Never. We've come to far now to fall apart. And, who knows? Maybe we'll get a promotion."

Gene gave a mischievous grin, causing Alex to giggle at his uncharacteristic optimism.

"I am glad to see you, you know?"

"I know."

They simultaneously moved closer to each other, both displaying a 'make-the-best-of-it' smile. Gene slid his arms around Alex, amazed at the sensation that touching her gave him. "I, erm… I, you know…"

"Missed me?"

"Yeah, I thought… I'd, erm…"

Alex laughed, appreciating the sentiment. "I missed you too, Gene. Look, I really am sorry for what I said to you. About you being selfish."

"Forget about it, I have. Now, come here, Bollykegs, and give the Gene Genie some sugar."

Alex's laugh at how cheesy Gene could be was stifled by the man in question's lips and the burning questions about their situation were temporarily quelled by the embrace. For that moment, it didn't matter that they were in Hell, because being in each other's arms made it feel like heaven.


	17. Hope

_**Thanks for all the continuing support and for all of your kind reviews. **_

"Come on then, Bolls. I can hear the cogs turning in that pretty little head of yours. You've got a plan, haven't you?"

In Gene's voice it was clear that he was relying on Alex to do something. He assumed, correctly, that she thought there was a way to get out of here. It may have been solely wishful thinking, but it would keep them going; a distant possibility of something better. Alex didn't want to disappoint, but she was just as bewildered as Gene.

"The beginnings of one at least. We need to find out more about the department. Neither of us knows anything apart from what we're supposed to be doing so we don't have a clue of how we get out. I think we need to find out where their local is…"

"Are you suggesting we go the pub?" Gene interjects, eyes glowing with childish glee.

Alex sighed. "Yes, I am. But, Gene, please don't get too drunk. We need to remember the information we get out of them…"

"Excuse me! Gene Hunt can handle his booze."

Alex didn't look convinced and looked him up and down in scrutiny. Gene chuckled in his usual stunted way, highly amused at Alex's animated expression. Alex knew that her apprehension at stationing Gene in the vicinity of so much alcohol was not unfounded. It was rare that Gene got embarrassingly drunk, but it did happen.

"Of course you can," Alex sighed again, making her sarcasm prominent. "I have no idea what we're looking for, but we'll know when we hear it."

"That makes so sense, how the bloody hell…!"

"Don't over-think it, Gene. We just need to be sociable."

"I'm always sociable, Bolly." Alex rolled her eyes. "Right, you get yourself down to the water-cooler and start gossiping!"

"Yes, Gov." Gene and Alex smiled in unison. They were a team again.

The wait for Alex to return was excruciating. Although, in reality, they had progressed no further in formulating a plan, Gene's mind was racing with the possibility of returning to some sort of normality. He was counting on Alex to do something spectacular, something that seemed impossible. It was foolish, and deep down Gene knew that he was expecting too much, but that was better than counting on her failure. Gene knew that if he lost hope and accepted his role in Hell, he would quickly turn into Jim Keats.

It all seemed so abstract. Gene willed Alex to come back instantly and raise his hopes again. So, when Alex returned, popping her head around the door beaming at Gene with a hint of mischief, Gene returned a cheeky grin which was only intensified when Alex said 'pub'.

Alex entered the bar on Gene's arm. Gene had insisted on making an entrance together after hearing about how flirtatious the young man had been with Alex at the water cooler. Alex met the man's eyes and immediately began to introduce and be introduced: there wasn't time to mess around. The man who had invited Alex, a Mr James Thorpe, was obviously put out by Gene's presence but was very amiable despite his disappointment.

To Alex's relief the night went smoothly. Gene was the perfect socialite; making the right jokes, laughing in the right places, telling anecdotes while commanding the attention of the entire room. Even Alex was drawn in by his newly-found social skills with amazement and admiration. She had been seamlessly demoted from an esteemed guest to a trophy on Gene's arm, like a doll at a poker game, but she didn't mind. Alex watched as Gene's eyes darted from person to person, almost glowing with reminiscent nostalgia and Alex listened attentively as she drowned in his gaze.

Alex spent an inexcusable amount of time focused on Gene's amazing performance, almost forgetting what the purpose of their night out was. When Gene offered to get the next round – 'he is really going all out,' Alex thought – she finally had an opportunity to talk to him alone.

"Okay," Alex began, echoing the same tone of voice that she used to brief the CID team, "We need to start digging, ask some questions about the department and their jobs. We've got nothing to lose and any information we gain here is useful."

Gene nodded curtly while gesturing the barman over and ordering the round. "Are you going to be doing any of the probing or are you just going to stand around looking pretty and admiring the Gene Genie's handiwork?"

Alex blushed, to her annoyance, reddening further at Gene's joy in her discomfort. "You've done really well tonight, Gov. Keep it up." Alex added a proud smile to show her appreciation.

"Bolly, I'm not your Gov anymore."

"You'll always be the Gov."

_**I do realise that nothing really happens in this chapter to advance the plot – sorry! – but there's a little bit of Galex soppiness to keep you going, I hope! Please continue to read, review and enjoy. As per usual, I will upload the next chapter ASAP x**_


	18. Choices

_**Hello again! I felt like I had to get another chapter up soon as the last one was quite short. Thanks for all of the kind reviews and your continuing support. When I began writing this I never imagined that it would be so long so I'm grateful that you have stuck with it for so long! Please continue to read, review and enjoy.**_

Gene watched as Alex waggled her hips over his group of brand new buddies, handing out drinks on his behalf. It was time to get down to business. Whatever that was. Alex began to Gene's relief.

"It was a shame about Jim, wasn't it?" Only Gene seemed to hear the quiver in her voice, praying that none of them had heard about the circumstances of his death.

"Yeah," Bill, or Adam, or Peter replied unconvincingly. "He kept himself to himself really. I don't think he ever stepped foot in this place."

"That doesn't surprise me," Gene piped up, somewhat distracted by Alex's wide-eyed signal for him to be careful.

"It's a shame, really. I met him when he first joined our team…"

"Really, what was he like?" Alex jumped in, with almost too much enthusiasm.

"He was… I don't know. For the first couple of weeks he kept saying that he didn't want to be here. He even tearful at times, babbling about how he wanted to go back."

"Are we talking about the same Jim Keats?" Alex blurted out in disbelief while exchanging worried glances with Gene.

"I know, it's hard to believe. After about a month, he settled down; accepted that he was here and he had a job to do."

"And what exactly did he do?" Alex hoped that they were getting somewhere but it was quickly dashed when the group exchanged confused glances.

"Although he was our DCI, it was clear we didn't do the same sorts of work. He never told us anything he was doing: he was never a leader to us, never our boss."

"So I don't have much to live up to lads?" Gene's question was met by a roar from the group, lifting his already raised self-esteem.

Alex quickly returned to the interrogation. "So, what do you guys do exactly? We're sort of new round here."

"Oh, you know, boring paperwork stuff. Complaints from the public, looking over procedure amendments. We're the bottom rung of the ladder here… Oh, wait! Of course! You're a DI, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Gene and I have quite similar work, but I guess I answer to him." Alex gave a cheeky smile, while the lads nearest to him gave Gene a laddish nudge. "You said that Jim talked about going back. Going back where? How did he get here?"

"You're full of questions aren't you? I guess Keats just wanted a change of scenery, you know? Asked for a transfer and then got cold feet? I don't know… As I say, he kept himself to himself. We all asked to be here, one way or another."

"What do you mean by that?" Gene interrupted. But Gene and Alex knew exactly what he meant.

"I mean, we all asked to be transferred here. It was our choice." Gene opened his mouth to press the issue but was silenced by another wide-eyed glance from Alex. "We get sent down the lift and never see the light of day." This was met by a low murmur of chuckles from the group, signalling to Gene and Alex that these poor sods really had no idea why they were here. They had forgotten. "Apart from Keats. And you, now, I suppose." He gestured towards Gene.

"What do you mean?" Gene was genuinely baffled.

"Keats was the only one who ever ventured to another floor of this place. He was granted 'special permissions' from someone at the top. We know that Jim was involved in doing reports of some sorts and he was allowed to visit those he was studying. It was strange but, whenever he had a reason to go out of here, he seemed… happier."

After the group poured out of the bar, Gene and Alex said their goodbyes and immediately headed back to his new office, anxious to discuss what they had found out.

"Right, Bolls, work your psycho-magic." Gene rubbed his hands together expectantly. "What have we got and what do we do now?"

"First thing's first…" Alex walked to where Gene was sitting and, to his surprise and delight, began to kiss him tenderly.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"A well done. You were amazing tonight. Thank you."

Gene blushed to Alex's amusement. "Well, erm, so were you, Bolly. Cheers."

"What have we learnt about the department?"

"That none of them have a bloody clue about what this place really is, or what Keats was doing. I reckon that they just can't remember why they're here, like what happened to me."

Alex was taken aback by his candidness, but smiled supportively. "I agree, and because of the nature of his work, it's quite possible that it was a conscious decision not to tell them what he did. He could be responsible for half the men we spoke to tonight being in this department."

"Good point, and I think we should do the same. What about all that stuff about Keats being upset?"

"It's hard to imagine, but it's understandable. Look how you reacted when you saw the tape and you're a lot stronger than he was. It's understandable that he was upset."

"I suppose," Gene murmured, trying to suppress a smile at Alex's offhand analysis of himself. "I don't understand something though. If he was this nice, vulnerable poof of man when he was here, why was he so happy about going upstairs? Surely that makes him more of a bastard, wanting to claim people's souls and all that?"

"I don't think that's why it made him happy. They said he had been granted special permission to go out of the department which suggests he asked for it. I think Jim Keats just wanted to find a way to get out of the department. It was clear he didn't want to be here and that was his only chance at seeing the outside world again."

"So why did he turn into a bastard?"

Alex sighed, Gene's way with words never ceasing to amaze her. "In that line of work, it's not surprising that he became so… bitter. Keats began to hate the people he came into contact solely because they had something he did not. Freedom."

"Jesus, poor sod."

"I never thought I'd see the day where we would pity Jim Keats."

There was a silence, but Alex watched as Gene's expression turned to one of deep thought. "Alex. You said Keats was happy to go out of here because it was his only chance to… you don't believe that do you?"

"Gene, the truth is, that's how it seems at the moment. I'm not giving up but we have to be realistic. It's a start. If you can get those 'special permissions', you may find a way to get transferred back up there."

"And what about you, Bolly? How do we get you back up there with me? If we're being realistic, what are the chances of them letting you help me? We don't even do the same job anymore."

Alex's silence told Gene everything he needed to know, along with smile of acceptance taunting him from Alex's face. She had given up hope long ago; Gene realised that now. Tonight had been in his interests, and his interests only. Alex had followed him blindly in the depths of Hell to rescue him, and now she was faced with him leaving her again.

"If this plan doesn't involve both of us then… I'm not leaving you, Bolls and you know that."

"Don't throw this away, Gene. It could be your only chance."

"What, and throw us away instead? After everything we've been through, after everything you've done for me, I can't leave you. If I go, then you come with me. End of."

Alex saw a single tear roll down Gene's cheek. He looked tired, drained from an evening of entertaining. Of course she didn't want Gene to leave without her but she wasn't going to hold him back – how could she? Alex knew that it was killing Gene being away from his Kingdom. It would kill Alex to be away from Gene, but deep down she really believed that he deserved so much more. Alex hadn't gotten used to the emotional side of Gene yet, and that made his open longing for her unsettled Alex.

"Okay," Alex said in defeat, wiping away the tear on Gene's cheek and letting her hand linger to cup his face. "Tomorrow, you ask for permission to go upstairs for a case of yours with the help of DI Drake."

"That's more like it, Bolls." Gene took Alex into his arms and held her. "We can do this, Alex. Don't lose hope because we can do this. Me and you, we're a team. Always will be."


	19. Disappointment

_**Hey everybody. Thanks for all of your kind reviews. I'm sorry it has taken so long for this chapter to be uploaded and I'm afraid it's another filler chapter. I also return to Sixth Form on Thursday so I'm not sure when I'll have time to write! The good news is that I now know exactly where this story is going now and I'm really excited about it which hopefully means that I'll be able to keep writing regularly.**_

_**Anyway, thanks again for continuing to support me by reading and reviewing.**_

"So, what case are we going to be working on?" Alex was ready to get down to business. She had only just managed to calm down after hearing the news that her and Gene would be venturing into old territory again. The impermeable grin had not faded yet however.

"We are working on getting us a spot up there permanently," Gene replied incredulously. "Focus, Bolly!"

"Yes, Gov." The smile was beginning to irritate Gene, as it was becoming infectious. And that wouldn't do for his image.

As the lift doors opened, Gene and Alex took a collective deep breath and stepped out into the corridor. Gene noticed that Alex smile had suddenly disappeared but he knew why. This was meant to be a homecoming, albeit a temporary one, but the halls were just as bleak and empty as they always had been. They headed towards the CID office where they expected their bodies to be overcome with emotion. They were sadly disappointed. There was no buzz, no atmosphere, no fireworks.

A few familiar faces glanced to the duo with utter confusion, but quickly returned their work, probably thinking it was best not to ask too many questions. Or any at all. Alex looked to Ray's desk only to find his replacement, glumly and none too enthusiastically looking through statements. She looked to Chris' desk only to find the chair empty, but the desk covered in miscellaneous papers. Shaz' desk was utterly empty, as was Alex's.

Alex looked to Gene in despair, who looked heartbreakingly crestfallen. This wasn't their office anymore, this wasn't their CID. Maybe their expectations were too high, but they had expected to feel… something. Gene looked at Alex, and they both found themselves speechless. Gene began to turn towards the door, not being able to bear his disillusionment any longer, but a creak of another door made him freeze.

His neck snapped back towards his own office's door. Gene noticed that his name was no longer present on the glass pane as his replacement swaggered out in front of them. Alex could have sworn that she heard Gene growl at the man in front of them, but maybe it was her sixth sense for Gene's thoughts.

"And who the bloody hell are you?"

"I could ask you the same question," the mystery man replied with a sickly sweet smile, before Alex could chastise Gene. "I am DCI Steven Francis. And you are?"

"I am DI Alex Drake and this is DCI Gene Hunt," Alex thought it best that she did most of the communicating as Gene's face was still incandescent with misguided rage.

"Oh? You just transferred out of here didn't you?"

Gene and Alex exchanged confused glances, realising that no-one actually knew the truth about why they had left. Thank God for small mercies, Alex supposed. Alex took a little too long supposing and Gene spoke.

"You are correct. You are my replacement, Stevie, and I'm sure they've told you you've got a lot to live up to."

"I've heard great things about you, Mr Hunt. I'll try my best."

"This isn't the girl guides, trying your best isn't going to cut it! We are from D&C and we will be keeping a very close eye on you to see that you don't destroy my bloody department, got that?"

"Mr Hunt, I'm not sure who you think you…"

"Right, clear as mud. Come on, Drakey, we've got work to do!"

Gene turned and strode back towards the double doors, leaving both Alex and the new DCI shell-shocked. Alex opened her mouth to apologise for her superior's behaviour but was cut short as the man in question yelled her name. She instead gave an apologetic smile and said that it was nice to meet him before dutifully returning to her Gov's side.

"What the bloody hell was all that about?" Alex blasted Gene as soon as they were out of earshot.

"He was a smarmy git, Bolls. He'll be the ruination of that department."

"How can you possibly know that? You didn't give him the chance to speak! I know it's hard for you to see him in your office, but this is difficult for me too. We need to focus our energy on something constructive, not blowing off steam."

Gene nodded, which Alex took as Gene being apologetic. "So what exactly do we do now?"

"I don't know," Alex sighed. "I thought coming back up here would give us something to go on. I thought it would all become clear, but it just seems so… empty. People just think that we transferred because we wanted to… maybe that's better than everyone knowing the truth, but it makes it harder for us to ask someone for help."

"So, we still have nothing? This is a complete mess, Alex!"

Alex promptly began to cry, sensing the anger in Gene's voice. "I know! I don't have all the answers, Gene, I'm sorry! You knew as well as I did that this was going to be impossible yet you're still piling pressure on me to produce a miracle! I can't do it, Gene, I can't!"

Gene reached out to hold Alex, to calm her, but to his horror she flinched away from his touch. "We have two choices. We fight, or we give up. We both settle for a life together in Hell, or we fight to get back here, possibly alone. We need to make a decision, Alex."


	20. Secrets

_**Hey everyone. Thanks again for all of your lovely reviews and I hope you all continue to read. **_

"I'll try and head back a bit early, so I can report back?"

Gene ran his hands across Alex's shoulders, brushing imaginary fluff from her jacket, like a proud parent on their child's first day at school. "Yeah, don't worry if you haven't got anything to report back though…"

Alex smiled: Gene still felt like he was in the doghouse after shouting at Alex and she was revelling in his sheepish backtracking. "I know."

Gene placed his hand on Alex's neck and pulled her closer to kiss her. Alex responded with feverish lust, like she thought it was the last embrace that they were going to share. "I miss you already," Gene said breathlessly.

Alex cringed and gave him a farewell peck on the cheek. She wanted Gene by her side, for them to work this out together, but she wasn't surprised that he had been asked to stay away from CID. Especially after the impression he left with DCI Francis.

Alex had no idea of what to expect from her day in CID. She had planned to revisit Francis at some point, but when Francis had called to complain about Gene, he had apparently given an invitation for a certain D&C officer to return at any time. His optimism worried Alex more than anything. 'Nothing to hide,' Francis had said. 'You can tell he's new,' Alex had thought.

Alex walked confidently through the doors of CID towards a beaming Steven Francis who met her with a hearty handshake. "DI Drake, how lovely to see you back so soon!"

"DCI Francis, I don't mean to be a pest, but…"

"Nonsense! The gentleman who I spoke to on the phone said for me organise some papers for you to look through."

"Great," Alex exclaimed just slightly too loudly, the fake smile beginning to hurt her cheeks. "Can I use your office?"

"Of course, follow me through."

As Alex followed him into his office, she couldn't help but think, 'he's a bit full on, isn't he?' It worried her that it was Gene's voice that she heard in her head. Alex waited while he reorganised some things on his desk to make room for her, while noticing that the office had already lost its… Gene-ness. Her attention was quickly redirected back to the masses of files and papers waiting for her. Alex's despair was quickly replaced as she remembered the real reason she was there.

As Francis left and closed the door, Alex exhaled with relief as she didn't have to smile anymore. She pulled the first file in front of her, pretending to read it as she waited for Francis stop looking at her. Unlike Gene, he liked his office blinds open, presumably to keep an eye on his team. If Francis left the office, Alex could try to get into the filing cabinet and take a look at the brown envelope that Francis had thought she hadn't seen him hide.

Alex managed to wade through about 15 full files of paperwork before the CID office emptied. It was mind-numbingly boring: checking signatures were there, that all the boxes had been ticked. After about 2 files, Alex remembered that she didn't care. She looked up at the clock and presumed that the team had gone for a lunch break. This was Alex's chance. She closed the file in front of her and walked over to the filing cabinet as calmly as she could manage. Alex opened the drawer to find the envelope lying on the top of the stacks of paperwork inside. It was a large, brown envelope that had been opened and resealed with sellotape. And there was a message scrawled in the top right-hand corner:

'Keep this safe for me, brother.'

Alex suddenly found that her breath was shallow and ragged. Her hands trembled as she began to open the envelope, being almost certain that she knew what was inside. Before Alex could look, a noise from the other room made her jump and, as she looked up, she saw a bemused looking Steven Francis peering at her through the glass. He entered the office.

"May I ask why you felt the need to rifle through my filing cabinet, DI Drake?" Even in anger and confusion, Francis still sounded pretentious even by Alex's standards.

"I was looking for a file. There, um, seems to be a statement missing…?" Alex cursed herself for the rising inflection.

"Come on, do I look stupid?"

Alex sighed, preparing herself for the answer she knew he would give. "Who exactly is your brother?"

"My brother is Jim Keats."

_**Before I go any further, I would like to say a MASSIVE thanks to moonbeam1987, who gave me some pause for thought and an some ideas on writing about Jim Keats. This gave me an idea of where my story was heading and made me want to write a bit more about Keats! **_

_**Will post the next chapter ASAP, as always. Thanks again for all the support. Please read and review x**_


	21. Home Truths

_**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Thanks again to moonbeam1987, as this chapter wouldn't have existed without her genius! I hope it lives up to your expectations and please continue to read, review and enjoy x**_

Alex had a plummeting feeling in her stomach. The smug grin from Francis' face had fallen into a look of hard defiance.

"Before you ask, I haven't opened the envelope since he gave it to me."

Alex, for some reason, believed that he hadn't but didn't understand why. However, there were more important questions to be asked.

"Why did he give you this?"

Francis sighed. "I didn't really understand either. Jim told me what had happened between Gene and himself. He told me to keep this envelope safe or everything he had done would unravel. He was speaking in riddles and I didn't understand but I didn't question him either; he's my brother."

"How much did he tell you about Gene Hunt?" Alex's tone was that of an interrogating officer, calm but secretly her skin crawled with misdirected hatred.

"Look, I know that my brother was… difficult at times, and even I knew that his account of their rivalry was rather one-sided. He told me that he had finally given Hunt what he deserved, but the envelope was the key to how. If whatever was in there got out, his work would have been in vain."

"And that didn't lead to believe that his methods had been unorthodox?"

"Yes but, from what I've heard, Gene Hunt as always been a bit unorthodox himself."

Alex couldn't help but agree with him and gave a defeated sigh.

"So, from what you heard from your brother, you felt that Gene's downfall was justified?"

"To be honest, I didn't know much about Gene until a few days ago when Jim told me what had happened. I was angry, of course: Gene Hunt had killed my brother. I was angry until Jim had told me why."

"Sorry, I don't understand."

"Jim told me that he had deliberately provoked Gene into killing him. However Jim tried to convince me, from then on I could not blame Hunt entirely for his actions. It suddenly became clear that my brother had… lost his way."

Stephen Francis, the once charismatic leader of CID, looked exhausted. His conscience was unravelling before his eyes, realising that he had been burying his head in the sand.

"I suppose Jim didn't tell you how he had provoked Gene?" Francis shook his head. "Your answer is in that envelope. You had the truth right in front of you; the power to give Gene back some of his reputation. If you had told someone about your brother…"

Alex began to cry. She felt a fool, but she couldn't help it. She was so angry that the solution had been here all along and Gene's replacement of all people had held the key.

"I'm so sorry. There's something you have to understand about my brother. The moment he went to D&C, he changed. He was distraught and he quickly became bitter. Gene Hunt represented everything Jim missed about proper police work. He jumped at the chance to work upstairs again and, when he saw that D&C wanted Hunt's department to be thoroughly checked, Jim soon turned it into a man hunt. He was just meant to collect forms and statements and find out why some were missing. But Jim saw an opportunity to get rid of the very person who was taunting him. He became obsessed with Gene but was enraged when he didn't have enough evidence to bring him down."

"So, how did Kea… I mean Jim get the permission to launch such a large-scale investigation?"

"He made things up."

"He what?"

"He got rid of forms, suggested that there was corruption in the department, that there was involvement in Operation Rose. Then, when Gene shot you, Jim was green-lit the whole way. He didn't hate Gene, he hated what Gene had and what he represented."

"And you still kept this to yourself?"

"I know I should have told someone, but at the time I didn't know. When I found out, I thought it was too late for it to make any difference. But when you and Gene turned up together… well, it really threw me."

"So much so that you requested that Gene to be banned from this department?"

"I didn't want him snooping around! I wanted to put all of this behind me. To be honest, I didn't expect you to find anything. I underestimated you, and I didn't think you were that involved with Gene and Keats."

Alex ripped open the envelopes and thrust the photographs into Francis' hands, no longer ashamed of what had happened to her, knowing that Gene's freedom was more important. "I'm very much involved. Look what your brother did to me, Stephen. Look at it!"

As Francis looked at each photograph, his face contorted with disgust and shame.

"That is how he provoked Gene and that is the sort of man your brother was! This, along with what you say he did, is enough for them to reconsider Gene's position in D&C! If you don't stand up and do the right thing, you are more similar to your brother than I would like to imagine."

Francis looked at Alex, her eyes burning with hope and fury, feeling shame for what he had done. Deep down, he had known that the information Jim had given him had the potential to free a man. He supposed that he didn't want to see what his brother was really like.

"Gene must really care about you, Alex."

"I know he does," Alex managed a smile. "And I care about him."

"I know," Francis straightened his back and stood tall while he exhaled slowly and clasped his hands together. "Please excuse me, Alex. I have people I have to talk to."

They smiled at each other knowingly, gratitude glowing from Alex's beaming grin. Francis nodded, turned and walked out of his office. He stopped when he heard Alex's footsteps behind him. As he turned, she said, "You'll be needing this." Francis took the envelope and gave a curt nod. As he walked away, Alex cried with happiness for the first time in recent memory.


	22. Farewell

_**Hey! I'm really sorry that you've had to wait so long for this chapter. I'm back at 6**__**th**__** Form and I've been snowed under with work, plus I had no internet all weekend! This chapter is quite short but I wanted to give you guys something. Thanks to everyone who has supported this fanfic so far by reading and reviewing. I never thought that it would be this long so thanks for sticking with it. **_

"Alex?" Gene's eyes widened. She was back early. His dancing pupils glowered with surprise, then anticipation and then anger at Alex's hesitance in explaining herself. Her own eyes flickered with glee at her hold over him. "Come on, Bolly, spit it out!"

Alex smiled and went on to tell Gene of her discovery. His expressions were animated throughout her explanation, like Alex had never seen all of the time she had known him. Gene puffed out his chest as she told him of Jim Keats' obsession, his ego outweighing his compassion. However, it seemed to be restored as Alex told him of how she had gotten Francis-nee-Keats to see Jim's true colours and Gene reassuringly touched her arm. "I think he's going to put in a good word for you, Gene. I think you're going get your kingdom back."

Without warning, Gene took Alex into his arms, leaping up from his chair and almost lifting her off the ground. "Thank you, Alex," Gene whispered as he nuzzled Alex's neck. He looked up, and it felt like the first time he had realised he wanted to kiss her all that time ago. They kissed tenderly but with joyous passion, rejoicing in their renewed hope. "Hang on, Bolls. You said he would put in a good word for me. You didn't say anything about you."

Alex simply smiled and kissed his lips, and Gene understood. Alex had committed a completely selfless act in order to secure his own happiness, regardless of the situation Alex herself would be left in. She had put his needs over her own desires and Gene, although he hadn't thought it possible, loved Alex even more than before. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you back up there with me, Alex, I mean it. I promise."

"I know, Gene, I know."

They resumed their embrace, which quickly became more frantic, Alex making some of the sexiest noises Gene had ever heard. Her hands began to wander, as did his.

"Jesus, Alex." They both smiled and Alex bit her lip, somewhat embarrassed by her temporary loss of inhibition. "You know, this could be our last night together for a while…"

Alex sighed. "I know."

"Well, maybe we should do something to, erm… say farewell?"

Alex twigged at what Gene was getting at, but she enjoyed the tease. "What ARE you suggesting, Mr Hunt?" Alex giggled and Gene produced a dazzling smile. "Come on then, let's go home."

They walked, holding hands, Gene forgetting his apprehension for public displays of affection like that. They had been silent for most of the morning, only speaking when they had to. They walked along the corridor towards the lift, the only sound being their shoes on the lino floor. Alex's cheeks were red and ached from crying, while Gene's expression seemed frozen in a relative defiance.

They had only just entered Gene's office when the phone had rang. Alex looked on as Gene tried to mask his jubilation and she knew what was about to happen. Despite her words of congratulation, the tears in her eyes gave her away. Gene had told her not to cry; she would be with him soon. Alex knew her grief was selfish and futile; after all, she was the reason he was leaving. But it had all seemed so distant, so abstract. Now, it was really happening.

As they waited for the lift doors to open, Gene turned to Alex and took both of her hands reassuringly. He winked, which managed a small, unconvincing smile from Alex before her expression returned that of desperate detachment.

The doors opened and Gene strode in, glad that they had made their official goodbyes already. Alex could only stand and watch as the doors began to close, knowing it would be childish to beg him not to leave. She saw a single tear roll down Gene's cheek and noticed a slight croak in his voice as he told her to be strong.

And then he was gone. Alex let out a pathetic whimper of anguish, momentarily cursing herself for helping Gene leave. She raised her hand and leant against the cold lift doors, relishing the sharp cold on her burning cheeks, at least giving her something else to feel other than utter despair. Did she not trust him to get her back? Did she not believe that Gene would not rest until they were together again? Of course she did, but not knowing how long they would be a part was magnifying her pain. Why else would Gene have been so tender last night, if he had not thought it would be the last time?

Alex chastised herself for doubting Gene and after she wiped her eyes, headed back to her office.


	23. Courage and Faith

_**Yes, I'm back already! All of your very kind reviews spurred me on so you get 2 chapters in 2 days, you lucky people haha. Thanks again for all of your support. This is another relatively short chapter and is sort of a filler, but I hope you enjoy and review x**_

"Right, you lot!" Gene barked as he kicked open the doors of CID. "The Gene Genie is back as your DCI and I expect to be back banging up scumbags ASAP!"

Gene puffed out his chest and made towards his office to the chorus of 'Yes, Gov"s. He was home, at last. He barely had time to sit down before there was a knock at the door and Stephen Francis appeared, looking rather sheepish. Gene stood up straight, nodding more curtly than he meant to.

"DCI Hunt, back where you belong!" Stephen exclaimed with his now infamous enthusiasm. "Just thought I'd come and see that you were really back."

"Thanks for what you did," Gene blurted out before he chickened out. "You're a decent bloke."

"Don't mention it. You didn't deserve what my brother did to you."

"Yeah, well, he didn't deserve what I did to him either." Gene surprised even himself with this admission.

"You're a brave man, Mr Hunt, to say so." There was an awkward silence while both men pondered if they could stomach anymore of this conversation. "DI Drake really cares about you, you know. She did all of this for you."

"I know. Alex, she's… one special woman. Bloody baffling woman most of the time, but…" Gene trailed off, realising that he didn't want to sound like a poof in front of a man he barely knew.

"Well, I shall leave you to your work, DCI Hunt. I hope, if we meet again, it's under happier circumstances."

Both men shook hands firmly and Francis left after giving Gene a polite smile, and reminding him off the urgency in which he needed Alex back there with him. He would have to make some phone calls, see some important people and find any way possible to have her back. Gene took a deep breath, sat behind his desk and reached for the phone.

Just as he began to dial the number, DS Lennox knocked and entered his office telling him of a robbery in progress. Gene leapt from his seat and grabbed his coat, adrenaline coursing through his body at the forgotten thrill of the chase. The fact that Alex had now taken a back seat was niggling him, but he knew deep down that he needed to carry on: this is what Alex had been fighting for. Gene would make her proud.

Gene was dozing off in his now dimly-lit office when the crackle of a radio stirred him.

"DCI Hunt? Hunt? …Gene!"

Gene scrambled with miscellaneous objects on his desk until he grasped the radio. "Alex, is that you?"

"Who else would it be? How was your first day back?"

"Bloody brilliant. Caught this group of right muppets trying to rob the post office… priceless, Bolly. You should have bee…" Gene's voice trailed off, as he immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Been busy then?"

"Yeah… Look, I promise I'll make some calls as soon as possible and see when you can come and join us. I really didn't have any time today, I'm really sorry, Bolly…"

"Don't worry about it, Gene, really. I'm so happy that you're back where you belong, and I know hectic it can be."

"Thanks, Alex. I, erm… it's not the same up here without you, you know."

"I know, that's why I've been to see someone today about getting that sorted."

"You what? Why didn't you tell me instead of letting me ramble on like a prat!"

Alex giggled through the radio, and Gene felt as if she was there with him. "But it's so cute when you ramble."

"The Manc. Lion is NOT cute, Bolly. Anyway, what's going on then?"

"I'm trying to see what evidence they actually have against me. I'm here because I told them I had killed Summers. That never happened, and none of the evidence found suggested I had any part in it. It's a long shot, but they may give me the benefit of the doubt."

"What would I do without you, Alex?"

"I dread to think."

"Goodnight, Bolly. And, thanks again. For everything."

"Careful, Gene, it sounds like you're going soft. Goodnight. I hope to see you VERY soon."

Gene switched the radio off and placed it back on his desk. Silence engulfed the office, the sound of crackling and Alex's laughter long forgotten by the musty air. Gene couldn't wait to see her again, hold her and tell her that he loved her… She had been right; he was going soft.

Yet again, Alex had taken the lead and Gene felt ashamed that she had to save herself. They were a team, but she didn't half make him feel stupid sometimes. Maybe that was what Gene needed though: someone to ground him, someone to remind him that he was only human. Someone who needed him, but who was independent. Someone who was headstrong, yet vulnerable.

For now, Gene was alone, Alex's goodnight message a small consolation for her absence. That night, while Gene was sitting in his office thinking about Alex, he finally understood the concept of faith. Faith in himself, faith in others and faith in Alex.


	24. Cold Feet

_**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that this took so long to upload, but thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy**_

Alex had been escorted to an unfamiliar part of the building. Her heart raced in nervous anticipation, hoping that the day would unfold the way she wished it to. Alex was relieved to see that, unlike those she had met in D&C so far, the man sitting behind the desk looked calm and had a visible trace of a smile etched on his face. He gestured for her to sit opposite him, on the other side of the desk.

"DI Drake, isn't it?" Alex nodded. "I've been looking over your files and I must say… it is a peculiar one."

"How do you mean, peculiar?"

"Well, you asked to be transferred here, and now you're already asking to leave. This isn't a holiday camp." His smile wavered.

"I know, sir. But you have to understand. Those things I said… they aren't strictly true… I wanted to…"

"Strictly true? Well maybe you can tell me which bits are true and which aren't?"

"Well, I mean I lied. Nothing of what I said was true."

"Why on earth would you make something like that up? Why would you portray yourself as a murderer?" There was no hint of a smile by now, only impatience and tiredness.

"It's strange what we do for love isn't it?" The man in front of her looked unnerved to say the least, so Alex decided she needed to elaborate. "You know of my… relationship with DCI Hunt? You must believe me that I only said those things so I could be with him."

"And now he's left you down here?"

"You make it sound like he abandoned me! I made him go; it was the only way he could be truly happy but both of us realise now that neither of us can be happy without the other. You can't have any evidence to keep me here, never mind charge me with anything, because none of what I said happened."

There was a long pause, a silence which deafened Alex so that her ears were ringing from it.

"Why did you come to see me, Alex?"

"Because I can't stay here any longer and I want to have my position in CID back. I don't belong here, I don't deserve to be trapped here, or banished from the upstairs and outside world. Look, Gene committed a crime and was allowed back. I haven't done anything apart from tell a few white lies so I don't deserve this!"

Alex was aware that she was bordering on hysterical and so stopped herself from talking, biting her lip for restraint. The man opposite her scrutinised Alex with a bemused expression but, to Alex's relief, he smiled again like he had when Alex had entered the room.

"Mr Hunt visited me this morning. He had your transfer papers for me to sign." Alex's jaw literally dropped. "This was never anything more complicated than a department transfer."

"I'm not sure I understand," Alex finally managed, although stuttered slightly.

"You were right. Gene was charged with a crime and put here. New evidence came to light, thanks to you, and he was reinstated. You, on the other hand, wanted to be here. You confessed to something that we had no way of proving true or false and we understood that you had an ulterior motive for moving here. You put yourself here partly because you wanted to be, and partly because you thought you should be. But you weren't guilty of murder, DI Drake. You were guilty of being in love and causing Mr Hunt's downfall." A glazed, romantic look had crept across his face now which caused Alex to stifle a giggle.

"So, I can go?"

"Yes, Alex. We never would have stopped you."

Alex gave a curt nod and rose from the table, resisting the urge to sprint to the CID office. A small part of Alex was angry; frustrated that it had been so simple for her to leave. All of the time she had wasted in piecing the plan together… but it was over now. Alex and Gene had won; they had overcome all of the obstacles, against all odds, and soon he would hold her again.

By the time Alex reached the lift, nerves had taken hold. It felt like cold feet, but Alex knew better than that. She had to say something amazing to Gene, kiss him like their future depended on it. Alex was going back to the life she knew and loved, back to danger and passion, back to the Kingdom and its ruler.

Alex took a deep breath as the lift doors opened, letting her eyes close softly. When she opened her eyes, Gene's figure came into focus in front of her. Their smiles a mirror image of each other, Alex leapt into his arms and squealed like an excited school girl. Gene laughed and held Alex close, never wanting this moment to pass.

"You did it, Gene! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"_We_ did it, Bolls. We did it."

Gene put Alex down gently and she looked up at him. Alex eyes had began to shake, in a way that signals only the imminence of tears. She smiled and they began to fall, and Gene, to her surprise, followed suit. Gene's arms slid around Alex so that he cradled her as they kissed, their tears mingling as they traced the contours of their pursed lips.

Alex's hands gripped Gene so much so that she feared hurting him, but she couldn't loosen her grasp, an acute sense of irrational fear that he would break the embrace too soon; leave her and never come back. Gene made her feel safe and warm, but at the same time made her so insecure. Her need for him was close to desperation, a dependency that she could never break even if she wanted to. Being with Gene felt right, felt comfortable, but at the same time felt so new and mysterious. Their steps would be tentative as they handled their connection as the fragile object they thought it was, underestimating the strength they both held.

Gene knew then that he was the luckiest man alive to have Alex in his arms. He had managed to push her away for so long and let his pride come between them. Alex could have just walked away and left him alone again. But she hadn't and now Gene knew that he couldn't afford to hide behind a mask with Alex anymore. He didn't need to. Alex had loved him in spite of all the faults he found in himself, and she brought out the best in him.

Gene had always been a typical man in that commitment terrified him: a typical, rational person in fact. Even Alex, deep in her subconscious, feared that things would change between them if their relationship escalated and matured. However, the sense of how lucky they had been sinking in, both Alex and Gene silently vowed that, concerning their relationship, they would never ever get cold feet.

_**THE END!**_

_**Thanks again to everyone who has read this fanfic and continually supported me. I'm really proud of it and it's my most successful fanfic so far in terms of favourites, alerts and hits! Please review and let me know what you think of the ending and the whole thing in general. I'm not sure when I'll have time to start a new fanfic and I haven't got any concrete ideas at the moment but I really hope to do so very soon. Thanks again for sticking with me and spurring me on to write more!**_

a2agenesgirl  
xxxxx


End file.
